Mississauga Fire
'History' The Mississauga Fire Department was established in 1968 through the merging of local fire departments from Cooksville, Lakeview, Malton, Meadowvale, and the Toronto Township Volunteer Fire Department. The Port Credit Fire Department and Streetsville Fire Department became part of MFD when the City of Mississauga was incorporated in 1974 as part of municipal restructuring in Peel Region. The first station to open as the Mississauga Fire Department was the original Station 6 (later renumbered 106, now demolished). By 1975, Mississauga's fire service became a full time department and the name was eventually changed to Mississauga Fire & Emergency Services (MFES). 'Former Fire Stations' 'Department Profile' Mississauga Fire currently operates on 4x 24-hour shifts (A, B, C, D) with approximately 125 firefighters on duty at any time. The department operates 20 fire stations (with 1 more on the way) and 30 frontline apparatus, including: *16 Pumper Companies (including 1x 75' quint) *6 Squad Companies (rescue pumpers) *8 Aerial Companies **6x 103'-107' Rear-Mount Ladders **2x 100' Rear-Mount Platforms *1x Technical Rescue unit *1x HazMat unit *1x Air/Light Support unit *Various miscellaneous apparatus All stations and apparatus were renumbered to the present day 100 series numbers in the early 1990s as part of a regional numbering system. Today, Mississauga Fire responds to over 30,000 emergency calls annually and co-ordinates with Toronto Fire Services, Brampton Fire and Emergency Services, Peel Regional Paramedic Services, Peel Regional Police and Toronto Pearson Fire & Emergency Services. The department is also part of the International Association of Fire Fighters union, local 1212. 'Rank Structure' *'Fire Chief' *'Assistant Chief' - Command officer for 1 department portfolio: *#Capital Assets *#Fire Prevention and Life Safety *#Operations and Communications *#Professional Development and Accreditation *'Platoon Chief' - Command officer for all stations for 1 shift *'District Chief' - Command officer for all stations within 1 geographical region *'Captain' - Company officer for 1 apparatus *'Acting Captain' - Substitute officer for 1 apparatus *'Firefighter' 'Apparatus Roster' *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *OLP# = Ontario Licence Plate 'Station 101' (Cooksville) - 15 Fairview Road West (@ Hurontario Street) Built & opened 1974 *[https://flic.kr/p/qyRYsT Pumper 101] Pink P101 - 2014 Spartan ERV Metro Star LFD (1750/505/50B) (SO#213061-01) (OLP#AF 70654) *[https://flic.kr/p/cxi1rj Squad 101] S101 is high rise / trench rescue team - 2008 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1500/500/50F) (OLP#36FS13) *[https://flic.kr/p/2excv2d Aerial 101] - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1750/315/50F/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#32514-01) (OLP#AY 75402) *[https://flic.kr/p/27u7X5Q Tech Rescue 101] - 1997 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / 1990 Dependable walk-in heavy rescue (OLP#AV3 411) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/HB86nY R114]) *[https://flic.kr/p/ou2Wv7 Car 106] (Platoon Chief) - 2009 Toyota Highlander Hybrid (OLP#AC 56394) (2012 purchase) *[https://flic.kr/p/GGksc4 Car 108] (South District Chief) - 2016 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV (OLP#AL 90659) 'Station 102' (Lakeview) - 710 3rd Street (@ Cawthra Road) Built 1978-79, opened 1979 *[https://flic.kr/p/2feMoop Pumper 102] - 2018 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1750/500/50F) (SN#32511-02) *[https://flic.kr/p/9uF42N Antique unit] - 1952 Bickle-Seagrave Anniversary Series pumper (625/100) 'Station 103' (Clarkson) - 2035 Lushes Avenue (@ Southdown Road) Built 1984-85, opened 1985 *[https://flic.kr/p/2feMojg Pumper 103] - 2018 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1750/500/50F) (SN#32511-04) (OLP#AZ 23307) *[https://flic.kr/p/9Nh8qj Aerial 103] - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/440/50A/105' rear-mount) (SO#3895) (OLP#AR 83416, previously 489 3ZH) [https://flic.kr/p/bjWGgv Station 104 (Port Credit)] - 62 Port Street West (@ Mississauga Road) Built 1955, annexed 1974 *[https://flic.kr/p/Smvh3z Pumper 104] P104 is water / ice rescue team - 2014 Spartan ERV Metro Star LFD (1750/505/50B) (SO#213146-01) (OLP#AJ 53807) 'Station 105' (Malton) - 7101 Goreway Drive (north of Derry Road East) Built 1981, opened 1982 *[https://flic.kr/p/SsUCgq Squad 105] - 2018 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1750/500/50F) (SN#32512) (OLP#AY 90970) *[https://flic.kr/p/U3q2rS Aerial 105] - 2016 Spartan ERV Gladiator Classic MFD (1500/415/45F/103' rear-mount) (SN#216001) (OLP#AR 78506) (ex-demo unit) [https://flic.kr/p/er5yQ4 Station 106 (Applewood)] - 1355 Winding Trail (@ Dixie Road) Built 2011-13, opened 2013 *[https://flic.kr/p/2dSvgD1 Squad 106] - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1500/500/50F) (OLP#01FS22) (ex-'S101') *[https://flic.kr/p/2h9Uy4t Aerial 106] - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1750/315/50F/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#32514-02) (OLP#AY 90991) [https://flic.kr/p/8NuNE6 Station 107 (Erindale)] - 1965 Dundas Street West (east of Erin Mills Parkway) Built 1968-70, opened 1970 *[https://flic.kr/p/QASWBx Squad 107] S107 is tech rescue team - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1500/500/50F) (OLP#01FS39) *[https://flic.kr/p/LaM5se Aerial 107] A107 is tech rescue team - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/440/50A/105' rear-mount) (SO#3896) (OLP#489 4ZH) [https://flic.kr/p/8WMRFu Station 108 (Streetsville)] - 2267 Britannia Road West (east of Erin Mills Parkway) Built 1979-80, opened 1980 *[https://flic.kr/p/UXyMZF Pumper 108] P108 is water supply / water shuttle team - 2014 Spartan ERV Metro Star LFD (1750/505/50B) (SO#213061-02) (OLP#AF 70653) *[https://flic.kr/p/9uF4fY Tanker 101] - 2001 Freightliner FL-112 / Dependable (1500/2000/500F) (SN#PT-1500-2500-01) (OLP#861 5JP) [http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/images/Stn109.jpg Station 109 (J. R. Miller Training Centre)] - 1735 Britannia Road East (east of Dixie Road) Built & opened 1977 *[https://flic.kr/p/2htzc6z Pumper 109] P109 is HazMat team - 2018 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1750/395/50F/75' HDL rear-mount) (SN#32510) (OLP#AZ 23295) 'Station 110' (Queensway) - 2316 Hurontario Street (@ The Queensway) Built 1981-82, opened 1982 *[https://flic.kr/p/pEa1cK Pumper 110] - 2014 Spartan ERV Metro Star LFD (1750/505/50B) (SO#213061-03) (OLP#AF 70655) *[https://flic.kr/p/RUpaji Aerial 110] - 2019 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1750/330/35F/107' Ascendant tandem rear-mount) (SN#32881) (OLP#AZ 43645) [https://flic.kr/p/8KxKt2 Station 111 (Meadowvale)] - 2740 Derry Road West (east of Glen Erin Drive) Built 1982-83, opened 1983 *[https://flic.kr/p/2ht38U6 Squad 111] - 2008 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1500/500/50F) (OLP#36FS05) *[https://flic.kr/p/YL3mvz Aerial 111] - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/440/50A/105' rear-mount) (SO#3910) (OLP#382 6ZX) [https://flic.kr/p/3LNbDU Station 112 (Erindale Station)] - 4090 Creditview Road (north of Burnhamthorpe Road West) Built 1984, opened 1985 *[https://flic.kr/p/Lgbgxu Pumper 112] P112 is HazMat Decon team - 2016 Ferrara Cinder (1750/420/50F) (SN#H-6095) (OLP#AP 83770) *[https://flic.kr/p/Dy1f6R Fire Prevention Trailer] - Model unknown (OLP#N47 975) [http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/images/Stn114.jpg Station 114 (Heartland)] - 5845 Falbourne Street (north of Matheson Boulevard West) Built & opened 1990 *[https://flic.kr/p/TbFwyN Pumper 114] P114 is HazMat team - 2018 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1750/500/50F) (SN#32511-06) *[https://flic.kr/p/d2dNyW Squad 114] S114 is HazMat team - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable / 2017 refurb (1500/500/50F) (OLP#01FS47) *[https://flic.kr/p/d2dMps HazMat 101] H101 alternates between Stations 109 and 114. The truck switches between halls every other month for crew training. - 1994 Freightliner FL-80 / Dependable (OLP#YW8 480) *[http://flic.kr/p/cWWCp7 Special Ops 101] SOV101 is Trench rescue / HazMat support vehicle - 2006 Freightliner M2-112 pod truck w/ trench rescue pod or hazmat pod (OLP#380 1VE) [https://flic.kr/p/DpgtRZ Station 115 (Erin Mills)] - 4595 Glen Erin Drive (south of Eglinton Avenue West) Built & opened 1991 *[https://flic.kr/p/QQHj6T Pumper 115] - 2018 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1750/500/50F) (SN#32511-01) (OLP#AY 75465) *[https://flic.kr/p/XHPPFB Aerial 115] - 2015 Spartan ERV Gladiator Classic MFD (1500/415/45F/103' rear-mount) (SN#213144) (OLP#AP 89775) (ex-demo unit) *[https://flic.kr/p/CciK1x Car 160] - 2015 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD Duramax (OLP#AJ 72797) 'Station 116' (West Airport) - 6825 Tomken Road (south of Derry Road East) Built 2011-12, opened 2012 *[https://flic.kr/p/T6CM7w Pumper 116] - 2018 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1750/500/50F) (SN#32511-03) *[https://flic.kr/p/c52K67 Air & Light 101] - 2011 Freightliner M2-106 / 1987 Dependable / 2012 refurb (OLP#424 7YZ) *'Fire House' - Model unknown (OLP#K16 79K) [http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/images/Stn117.jpg Station 117 (North Dixie)] - 1090 Nuvik Court (northeast of Tomken Road / Eglinton Avenue) Built & opened 1999 *[https://flic.kr/p/rQeEQR Pumper 117] - 2014 Spartan ERV Metro Star LFD (1750/505/50B) (SO#213146-02) (OLP#AJ 53806) *[https://flic.kr/p/d5WS9h Command Post 101] - 2011 Freightliner M2-106 / 1997 Metalfab / 2011 refurb (OLP#424 8YZ) (Remounted from 1988 GMC chassis) *[https://flic.kr/p/FpZj8c Car 109] (North East District Chief) - 2016 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV (OLP#AL 90661) [https://flic.kr/p/9c5Dgg Station 118 (East Credit)] - 1045 Bristol Road West (west of Terry Fox Way) Built & opened 1996 *[https://flic.kr/p/UXyMPF Pumper 118] - 2017 Spartan ERV Metro Star EMFD (1500/840/15F) (SN#216002) (OLP#AR 78507) (ex-S-180 demo unit) *[https://flic.kr/p/GhFZSL Car 107] (North West District Chief) - 2016 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV (OLP#AL 90660) [http://hossackarch.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/FS-119-1.jpg Station 119 (Toronto Pearson)] - 6375 Airport Road Built 2014-15, opened 2015 *[https://flic.kr/p/WQK8TQ Pumper 119] - 2016 Ferrara Cinder (1750/420/50F) (SN#H-6094) (OLP#AP 83771) 'Station 120' - 125 Eglinton Avenue West (east of Fairwind Drive) Currently under construction, 2018-19 [http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/images/Stn121.jpg Station 121 (Meadowvale Village)] - 6745 Mavis Road (south of Derry Road West) Built 2001-02, opened 2002 *[https://flic.kr/p/YnvQBQ Pumper 121] - 2017 Spartan ERV Metro Star EMFD (1500/840/15F) (SN#216016) (OLP#AR 78508) (ex-S-180 demo unit) [http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/images/stn122.jpg Station 122 (Churchill Meadows)] - 3600 Thomas Street (@ Tenth Line West) Built 2002-03, opened 2003 *[https://flic.kr/p/2ffeHSJ Pumper 122] P122 is rehab support - 2018 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1750/500/50F) (SN#32511-05) (OLP#AZ 23292) *[https://flic.kr/p/a7ghyr Rehab 101] - 1999 Chevrolet Express 2500 cube van (OLP#HW3 965) *[https://flic.kr/p/cx54Zu Antique unit] - 1934 GMC / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (OLP#882 HVS) (2012 Dependable refurbishment) [http://masrioarchitects.ca/wp/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/gwmc03-1030x630.jpg Garry W. Morden Centre / Headquarters (Lisgar)] - 7535 Ninth Line (south of Highway 401) Built 2010-12, opened 2012 The GWMC is a joint emergency services complex and serves as the headquarters (as of 2018) and training facility for Mississauga Fire & Emergency Services. The main building contains offices for fire administration, classrooms for instruction and training, as well as several apparatus bays for fleet service and maintenance. The training division features programs that specialize in fire suppression, structural collapse, and auto extrication. The centre is also used by several different agencies and is named after former Fire Chief Garry W. Morden. 'Front Lobby' *'Antique unit' - 1926 Bickle-Seagrave pumper (2012 Dependable refurbishment) 'Fire Administration' *[https://flic.kr/p/DiPLDY Car 101] (Fire Chief) - 2015 Toyota Highlander Hybrid (OLP#AK 52373) 'Mechanical Division' *[https://flic.kr/p/q6Gnok Car 161] - 2009 Chevrolet Express 1500 cube van (OLP#969 6YW) *[https://flic.kr/p/oM61Ex Car 162] - 2004 Chevrolet Express 1500 (OLP#AB 99931) *[https://flic.kr/p/VSKzdW Car 163] - 2004 Chevrolet Express 1500 (OLP#AB 99932) *[https://flic.kr/p/HtjFh3 Car 164] - 2015 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD Duramax (OLP#AJ 72798) *[https://flic.kr/p/oMn39r Car 166] (Station Manager) - 2004 Chevrolet Express 1500 (OLP#AB 99930) *[https://flic.kr/p/8KAW9G Car 167] - 200? Chevrolet Express cube van *[https://flic.kr/p/GKU2TW Car 170] - 201? Chevrolet Silverado 'Training Division' *[https://flic.kr/p/W8x4Ha Car 180] - 2013 Toyota Highlander Hybrid (OLP#AS 31560) *[https://flic.kr/p/M4KvvW Car 181] - 2006 Chevrolet Express 2500 (OLP#906 5VE) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/7Z9LTP C109]) *[https://flic.kr/p/LX3dNS Car 182] - 2011 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV (OLP#AN 35957, previously 824 8ZL/9ZL) (ex-'C107/C109') *[https://flic.kr/p/LF8Xgw Car 183] - 2011 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV (OLP#AN 19666, previously 824 8ZL/9ZL) (ex-'C107/C109') *[https://flic.kr/p/bWMX5m Car 184] - 1995 Ford F250 / Dependable box rescue (OLP#HW9 800) *[https://flic.kr/p/LZEr5k Training Vehicle 01] - 2006 Chevrolet Express 3500 (OLP#895 1MY) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/bWMY5j C182]) *[https://flic.kr/p/M7Njp2 Training Vehicle 02] - 2006 Chevrolet Express 3500 (OLP#894 9MY) (ex-'C183') 'New Deliveries' (To be placed in service) *[https://flic.kr/p/TbFw8C Pumper 120] Pink P120 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1750/500/50F) (SN#32511-07) (OLP#AZ 43644) 'Fire Prevention & Life Safety' (Mississauga City Hall) - 300 City Centre Drive *[https://flic.kr/p/AXgRaf Car 102] (Chief FPO) - 2013 Toyota Highlander Hybrid (OLP#AC 56393) *[https://flic.kr/p/BmjZ7Z Car 121] (FPO) - 2008 Ford Escape XLT Hybrid (OLP#AB 33986) *[https://flic.kr/p/bnDBi5 Car 122] (FPO) - 2008 Ford Escape XLT Hybrid (OLP#AB 33989) *'Car 123 ' (FPO) - 2008 Ford Escape XLT Hybrid (OLP#AB 33988) *[https://flic.kr/p/GRSxwM Car 124] (FPO) - 2008 Ford Escape XLT Hybrid (OLP#AB 33987) *[https://flic.kr/p/ouSmfA Car 125] (PEO) - 2006 Chevrolet Express 3500 (OLP#895 2MY) *[https://flic.kr/p/HvEi92 Car 126] (PEO) - 2006 Chevrolet Uplander LS (OLP#AZBZ 432) *[https://flic.kr/p/B4r5wG Car 127] - 2006 Chevrolet Express 2500 (OLP#AP 52131, previously 335 2VX) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/7Nbyuh C107]) 'Spare Apparatus' *[https://flic.kr/p/2gFcwRG Pumper 150] - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1500/520/50F) (OLP#AN 36066, previously 348 9YR) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/KVhnW2 P114], ex-[https://flic.kr/p/8Kxd1X P101]) *'Pumper 152' - 2003 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal / 2015 Dependable (1500/500/30F) (SN#302260) (OLP#833 4MJ) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/2d9sbLV P115], ex-[https://flic.kr/p/DTbNj S111]) *[https://flic.kr/p/KXZscZ Pumper 153] - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Becker / 2013 Dependable (1250/500/30F) (OLP#401 7KA) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/S95B2Y P121]) *[https://flic.kr/p/2hsH9W5 Pumper 155] - 2003 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal / 2006 Dependable (1500/500/50F) (OLP#833 3MJ) (ex-[http://flic.kr/p/GmGRwc P102], ex-'S106', ex-'S150', ex-'S107'2005 rollover accident, ex-[https://flic.kr/p/JhAr74 P122]) *'Pumper 156' - 2009 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1500/520/50F) (SN#29500) (OLP#893 6ZS, previously 650 7XZ) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/2613Lr1 P103]) *'Pumper' - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1500/520/50F) (OLP#AX 32916, previously 354 8YR) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/28FiQjC P122], ex-[https://flic.kr/p/paE3Mf P110]) *'Pumper' - 2009 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1500/520/50F) (SN#29493) (OLP#654 5XZ) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/23yXRyF P116]) *[https://flic.kr/p/Gn7TUb Squad 150] - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1750/500/50F) (SN#P352-1750-500-06) (OLP#01FS23) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/8WTKQo P114], ex-[https://flic.kr/p/5kAeyh P101]) *'Squad 151' - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Seagrave / 2015 Dependable (1500/500/50F) (OLP#668 4RH) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/21AjYgQ S105]) *[https://flic.kr/p/238AvQ6 Aerial 150] - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Smeal / 2013 refurb (1750/400/105' rear-mount) (SN#994080) (OLP#JT8 345) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/G17yvT A115]) *[https://flic.kr/p/U3sjh1 Aerial 151] - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1500/400/20F/105' rear-mount) (SN#203130) (OLP#312 9LK) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/snuAix A105]) *[https://flic.kr/p/Vxz8jo Aerial 152] - 1995 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Superior / Smeal (1250/400/105' rear-mount) (SE#1441) (OLP#AR 83480, previously AV3 437) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/cxhZPw A150], ex-[https://flic.kr/p/8nAFVV A107]) *'Aerial' - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1500/400/25F/105' rear-mount) (SN#401080) (OLP#811 3NW) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/7ZBuKK A110]) *[https://flic.kr/p/DKXxVV Car 105] (Senior Chief spare vehicle) - 2009 Toyota Highlander Hybrid (OLP#AC 56389) *[https://flic.kr/p/HvB5be Car 110] (District Chief spare vehicle) - 2011 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV (OLP#825 0ZL) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/d2dQA9 C108]) 'Assignment Unknown' *2006 Chevrolet Express 2500 (OLP#906 4VE) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/ouSnP5 C110], ex- [https://flic.kr/p/7N7z4F C108]) *2003 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD (OLP#202 9XC) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/7N7yVc C160]) *2001 Chevrolet Express 1500 (OLP#217 8XO) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/76v4uT C181], ex-'C107') *2001 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal quint (1500/500/55' rear-mount) (SN#109070) (OLP#885 6KT) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/26qjpSk P109], ex-[https://flic.kr/p/cx55gW P104]) *1999 Chevrolet Express 2500 cube van (OLP#AV3 4??) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/8QJqep C167]) 'On Order' The City of Mississauga has established a five-year, renewable and extendable agreement with Commercial Emergency Equipment (May 3, 2018). The following apparatus are on order as per the agreement: *'Aerial 103' - 2019 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1750/330/35F/107' Ascendant tandem rear-mount) *'Aerial 107' - 2019 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1750/330/35F/107' Ascendant tandem rear-mount) *'Aerial 111' - 2019 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1750/330/35F/107' Ascendant tandem rear-mount) *'HazMat 101' - 2019 Pierce hazmat/specialty unit *Two (2) 2019 Pierce pumpers *Two (2) 2019 Pierce rescue pumpers *One (1) 2019 Pierce heavy rescue *Four (4) 2020 Pierce rescue pumpers 'Retired Apparatus' *2005 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Seagrave rescue pumper (1500/500/50F) (SN#2514) (OLP#339 6XZ) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/bw52sV S150], ex-'S107') Sustained extensive heat damage from 2014 industrial fire, written off *2002 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal quint (1500/250/20F/85' rear-mount platform) (OLP#725 6LP) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/d2dSRA A106]) *2002 Dodge Durango SUV (OLP#313 0LK) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/7NbyqJ C106]) *2001 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Becker pumper / 2013 Dependable refurb (1250/500/30F) (OLP#401 6KA) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/TnthPh P150], ex-[https://flic.kr/p/qN9emT P112], ex-'P101') *1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Smeal pumper (1750/500/25F) (OLP#351 6HL) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/a8RcBD P153], ex-[https://flic.kr/p/3JRUNS P110]) *1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Smeal pumper (1750/500/25F) (SN#993080) (OLP#351 7HL) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/AQub6u P150], ex-[https://flic.kr/p/9uC3H2 P108], ex-'P106') *1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Smeal pumper / 2013 refurb (1750/500/25F) (SN#999090) (OLP#351 8HL) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/QrCgWP P152], ex-[https://flic.kr/p/cx557u P122], ex-'S105', ex-'P101') *1998 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Smeal quint (1500/500/55' rear-mount) (OLP#556 3EL) (ex-'P180', ex-[https://flic.kr/p/bwUjyR P117]) *1998 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Smeal / 2008 Dependable pumper (1500/500) (OLP#KB4 397) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/d5WPsm P155], ex-[https://flic.kr/p/6hM71U P114]) Dependable body installed after being rear ended on Highway 401 in 2008 *1998 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Smeal quint (1750/300/100' rear-mount platform) (OLP#557 4EL) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/2dSvhU7 A106], ex-[https://flic.kr/p/26kvBXF A101]) *1997 HME 1871-P LFD / Superior pumper / 2015 Dependable refurb (1250/500) (SE#1690) (OLP#AV3 431) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/H4wfR2 P151], ex-'P103', ex-'P101') *1996 HME 1871-W LFD / Smeal quint (1250/400) (SN#691070) (OLP#AV3 433) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/FQ2DnZ P118]) 55' aerial ladder removed in 2016 *1996 HME 1871-W LFD / Smeal quint (1250/400) (SN#694060) (OLP#AV3 417) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/KLj5Bq P119]) 55' aerial ladder removed in 2016 *1996 HME 1871-SFO MFD / 1988 Dependable walk-in rescue (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/5nfWiF R101], ex-'S101') (Sold to Springwater Township Fire and Emergency Services (Ontario)) *1996 HME 1871-SFO MFD / 1988 Dependable walk-in rescue (ex-'S114') (Sold to North Middlesex Fire Department) *1995 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Superior / Smeal quint (1250/400/105' rear-mount) (SE#1440) (OLP#AM 60879, previously HW9 799) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/URcbeQ A153], ex-[https://flic.kr/p/Pnn2qV A151], ex-[https://flic.kr/p/8KBfWU A111]) *1994 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Superior pumper (1250/400) (SE#1351) (OLP#YW8 143) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/LZKHAg P154], ex-[https://flic.kr/p/m5JHTL P109]) 50' TeleSqurt removed in 2014 *1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte pumper (1250/500) (OLP#AV3 428) (ex-Training, ex-[https://flic.kr/p/8jLSVQ P154], ex-'P1??', ex-'P101') *1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte pumper (1250/500) (OLP#AV3 423) (ex-Training, ex-[https://flic.kr/p/7QtMQG P152], ex-[https://flic.kr/p/7qNPtg P116], ex-[https://flic.kr/p/HB84Cq P115]) *1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte pumper (1250/500) (OLP#AV3 427) (ex-Training, ex-[https://flic.kr/p/5oYSFe P150], ex-'P102') *1991 GMC / PK Welding step van (OLP#VP2 292) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/7NbH3N CT101] ) *1991 Pierce Lance / Superior / Smeal quint (1250/400/105' rear-mount) (SE#1163) (OLP#AV3 424) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/8QJq4z A151], ex-'A105') (Sold to Lambton College) *1990 Pierce Lance / Superior / Smeal quint (1250/400/105' rear-mount) (SE#1063) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/7Hdaqa A103], ex-'A104') (Sold to Perth-Andover Fire Rescue) *1990 Pierce Lance / Superior / Smeal quint (1250/400/105' rear-mount) (SE#1071) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/8NxTSC A150], ex-'A110') *1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1250/500/50' TeleSqurt) (SE#1100) (ex-'P108', ex-'P115') *1989 Mack MR688P / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SE#916) (ex-'P154', ex-'P116') (Sold to Magnetawan Fire Department) *1989 Mack MR688P / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SE#915) (OLP#RP9 639) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/6swkv3 P153], ex-'P112') *1988 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#MS-6000-117) (OLP#AV3 433) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/Hvsqh5 P152], ex-P110) *1987 Mack MR688S / Anderson (1250/225/85' Bronto Tower) (ex-'A106') (Sold to Marystown Volunteer Fire Department) *1986 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (OLP#AV3 438) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/HENJye P155], ex-P1??) *1986 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#CS-1250-84) (ex-'P150', ex-P1??) (Sold to Seneca College) *1986 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#CS-1250-85) (ex-'P151', ex-P1??) (Sold to Seneca College) *1984 King CM-1 pumper (1050/500) *1984 King CM-1 pumper (1050/500) *1984 GMC C7000 chassis (OLP#RP9 647) (ex-[https://flic.kr/p/HE4ktc AL101]) (Sold to Pelham Fire Services (Ontario) *1984 GMC C7000 / PK Welding walk-in rescue (Sold to Wasaga Beach Fire Department) *1983 Pemfab / Pierreville / 1988 Anderson (1050/500/92' Bronto Tower) (SN#PFT-1175) (ex-'A101', ex-[http://www.firetruckarchive.ca/photos/pierreville/PFT1175.html Aerial Tower 1]) Originally a Pierreville rear-mount platform, later converted to articulating Bronto *1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville quint (1050/400/100' rear-mount) (SN#PFT-1251) (ex-'Aerial 11') (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Verdun) *1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1250) (ex-'Pumper 5') (Sold to Fenelon Fire Department) *1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville quint (840/400/75' midmount) (SN#PFT-1081) (ex-[http://www.firetruckarchive.ca/photos/pierreville/PFT1081.html Pumper/Aerial 4]) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Pierre. Later Service de Sécurité Incendie Montréal) *1981 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1078) (ex-'Pumper 1') (Sold to Bexley Township Fire Department) *1981 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Wentworth-Nord) *1981 Ford C900 / Pierreville tanker (300/1500/150AFFF) (SN#-PFT-1013) (Sold to Erin Fire Department (Ontario)) *1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (ex-'P12', ex-'P1') *1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) *1978 Dodge / King mini-pumper (Sold to Pays Plat First Nation Fire Department) *1977 Ford C900 / King pumper (840/50' telesqurt) (Sold to King Fire & Emergency Services) *1976 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T76-163) (Sold to Qu'Appelle Fire Department) *1976 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/500) *1973 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500/700F) (SN#PFT-339) (ex-'Pumper 5') *1973 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500/700F) *1972 Ford C900 / Thibault (840/200/100' rear-mount) (Sold to Bradford-West Gwillimbury Fire and Emergency Services) *1971 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) *1971 Ford C900 / King quint (840/200/100' mid-ship) (SN#70039) (Sold to Antigonish Fire Department) *1968 Ford C900 / King quint (840/???/100') (Sold to Woolwich Township Fire Department (Ontario)) *1967 Dodge / King pumper (625/500) (Sold to Algoma Steel Fire Department) *1967 Dodge / King pumper (625/500) (SN#65064) (Sold to Hampden Fire Department (Newfoundland and Labrador)) *1960 GMC / Marsh pumper (625/500) *1958 Dodge D700 / King pumper (SN#5817) (Sold to Argyle Fire Department (Ontario)) *1958 Ford C / Lafrance pumper (500/250) *1957 Lafrance 810-PNC foam tender (840/800) (Ex- Clarkson Refinery Fire Department) *1954 Dodge / Bickle pumper (625/500) *1950 Lafrance 710-PJC pumper *1949 Lafrance hose truck 'Notes' 'Future Plans' *The City of Mississauga is planning to build several more fire stations in the future for better coverage of response area gaps in between certain stations. *#Station 123 is planned for the Winston Churchill & Collegeway area. *#Station 124 is planned for the Dundas and Cawthra area. *#Station 125 is planned for the Tenth Line & Battleford area. *#Station 126 is planned for the Dundas & Mavis area. *#Station 127 is planned for the Lorne Park area. 'External Links' *Mississauga Fire & Emergency Services *Mississauga Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 1212) *Pictures of Mississauga Fire Trucks *Response Videos of Mississauga Fire Trucks 'Station Map' Category:Peel Region Category:Ontario departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus